


Fess Up

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Jrock, exist†trace
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, Mild Fluff, Mild femslash, RPF, lots of poking fun at Omi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During some downtime, Omi tries to ignore Mally's prying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fess Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _hiding the hickeys_ (cottoncandy_bingo)
> 
> **A/N:** I can't help but imagine that Mally has a very playful and teasing personality in real life. I also imagine Naoto would be her partner in crime for reasons I'm not sure I understand yet. xD Established headcanons - I haz them. Also, ever since the _Ginger_ video, I can't stop imagining that Mally tends to wander around with an unlit cigarette between her lips. ^^;; (yeah, I can't explain that one)

"What's that?"

Omi flushed as she shifted her head so her neck was hidden beneath her high collar.

"What's what?"

"On your neck. It looks like a bruise or a..." Mally trailed off as she smirked. "...hickey."

Suddenly totally absorbed in her laptop, Omi pretended not to hear the drummer's teasing tone. A finger poked at her neck, it's appearance silent and sudden. Since she could see Mally still hovering at her side, the guitarist almost completely jumped out of her seat as she whipped her head to the side. Naoto was smirking at her now too.

"Is this 'Pick-on-Omi' day?" Omi asked, fuming at the two smirking women.

"It could be if you don't fess up to what you're trying to hide behind your shirt collar," Mally answered, reaching into her pocket for a cigarette that she perched between her lips. "We have nothing else better to do, right Nao-chan?"

Slowly nodding, Naoto stole the cigarette from Mally's lips and placed it between her own, lighting it up with a zippo lighter before the other woman could react. The drummer frowned at the theft but shrugged it off and perched another cigarette between her lips as she sat on the coffee table before Omi.

"I heard you and Miko come in late last night," Mally pried.

Omi had resumed her typing on the laptop, ignoring the prying.

"Had a fun date, did you?"

More silence.

"Did you two kiss goodnight, or just kiss all night?" 

Now Mally was grinning again as Omi shot her a look that screamed _'stop and fuck off'_. It was good as a guilty look as she could hope to get from the stoic guitarist. Prying successful!

"Did you two do anything else after you got back?"

Omi watched Naoto sit beside Mally on the coffee table, her contacts white and black today, and watched her in silence as she puffed on her cigarette. It was tempting to just slam her laptop closed and go somewhere else but the fact was, they would just follow, she knew that from prior experience. Even if she went into the bathroom, they would just lean against the wall outside and wait, Mally calling out questions every so often. Omi was tired of suggesting Mally get a hobby, but the drummer only smirked at her with that smirk that was both lovable and annoying.

"What's going on in here?" someone asked.

Some relief filled Omi's chest as she looked up to see Miko standing at the doorway. The other guitarist was decked in a high collar blouse, which from the look on Mally's face, did nothing to help Omi's current situation. Sensing that something was off, Miko crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" she asked.

"I think you know what," Mally smiled.

Naoto tilted her head slightly and tapped her neck, bringing a light blush to Miko's face. Definitely not helping, Omi noted. 

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Deny it! Fine! The both of you! But the hickeys don't lie." Mally threw her hands in the air, flipping her short hair out of her eye.

"Oh you mean the bruise on Omi's neck?" Miko asked in surprise. "I hit her by accident last night with a book. There was a fly on her." 

The songwriter scrunched up her nose and shuddered as Mally and Naoto exchanged silent glances. They seemed to come to the same unheard idea as they looked up at Miko.

"What was the book called? _'The Art of Bullshitting'_?" Naoto asked.

"Oh shut up," Miko huffed. "What does it matter what Omi and I do when we're hanging out alone with each other?"

Jyou walked in then and at the sight of the other girls, she broke out into a laugh. Everyone shared a confused look as the singer slapped Omi on the shoulder.

"You two need to be quieter at night. I could hear you fucking until the wee hours of the morning!" Jyou laughed. "How are two even conscious right now? I'd be dead asleep if I pulled a marathon like that."

"AHA! It is a hickey then!" Mally exclaimed, jumping up and pointing at Omi.

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Omi held down her high collar and exposed a rectangular bruise on the side of her neck. "She really did hit me with a book, Mal."

Carefully examining the mark, Mally frowned and lit her cigarette. "Okay, so maybe it looks more like a bruise than a hickey up close."

Slapping her forehead, Omi sighed again, closing her laptop and getting up. She looked in disbelief at Mally's suddenly avoidant gaze, mouth opening and closing, before just shaking her head and turning away. Jyou stepped out of the way as Omi walked up to Miko and pulled her into a slow kiss, savoring the taste of watermelon chapstick on her lips. Without looking back, she then left the room. In the silence that followed, everyone slowly turned their gaze to Mally who now was the one to blush.

"I think I need to go practice, or something," Mally said, quickly running off.

"She really needs a hobby," Jyou said, earning a nod from both Miko and Naoto.


End file.
